


Book One: The Child

by fagsenpai



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, F/M, I'll add tags along the way, M/M, dotae is the main romantic pair, loonct, orbitzen, orbitzens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagsenpai/pseuds/fagsenpai
Summary: Avatar Korra has died at the age of 53. Now with Avatar Korra’s passing the cycle has moved on to the next Avatar, an Earthbender. The problem is, the Order of The White Lotus is having difficulties tracking down the new avatar. The United Republic of Nations has caused drastic globalization, intermarriage between people from different nations has incresead. Meaning mixed heritaged children born with random elements.The Order of The White Lotus has gathered an elite group of young skilled benders, warriors, and non benders. Our heroes have been tasked to find the next Avatar.orA story of how the Prince from the fire nation and a Healer and chemist from the northern water tribe fell in love while working for the white lotus and fighting side by side to look for the new avatar.





	1. Prologue

Avatar Korra has died at the age of 53. Parallel to Avatar Kiyoshi being the avatar who lived the longest, Korra was the one who lived the shortest. Her time as avatar came to a quick end but she will never be forgotten. At the age of 17, she prevented the communistic equalists from destroying and getting rid of the art of bending from the face of humanity permanently. 

At the age of 18, she was able to stop her theocratic uncle’s plans of setting Vaatu, the dark spirit, free from imprisonment and disrupting the balance of the world, and after that she decided to keep the spirit portals open so mankind and spirits can live side by side once again. By doing so people across the world were randomly granted the powers of airbending, the air nomads were a step closer to being reborn as a nation. 

She stopped the society of the Red Lotus who promoted anarchy and planned on abolishing all forms of government and order. 

She was a strong woman who struggled 3 years with poison inside her body, but through the help of toph she was able to get rid of the metallic poison and heal and get back on her feet. Korra stopped Kuvira, a fascist who was hungry for power and planned to rule the entire earth kingdom. Although the Red Lotus were able to kill the Earth Queen, this caused Prince Wu to take the throne, and thanks to his wise decision of stepping down and abolishing the monarchy, the Earth Kingdom is now divided by states with their own respective leaders. 

The Earth Kingdom has been set free from corrupt Kings and Queens. Avatar Korra’s battle with Kuvira also lead to the creation of a spirit portal in republic city, giving the most metropolitan and modern city in the Avatar World a bridge and a deeper connection to spirits. So despite propelling into the modern age, the citizens of Republic City still learned to live harmoniously with spirits and nature and pay respect to them. 

Although Avatar Korra died at a young age, she was an avatar who has changed the world in ways more than one in her lifetime than any avatar has. Her legacy will always be celebrated.

Now with with Avatar Korra’s passing the cycle has moved on to the next Avatar, an Earthbender. The problem is, the Order of The White Lotus is having difficulties tracking down the new avatar. The United Republic of Nations has caused drastic globalization, intermarriage between people from different nations has increased. Meaning mixed heritaged children with unpredictable bending powers.

Back in the old days it was easy to find the next avatar because the people just procreated within their own nation. If you know the next Avatar is gonna be an Earthbender you can just scout the Earth Kingdom. But now families have two children with different elements, even non bending parents could have a child with a random element if their grandparent’s bending gene suddenly resurfaces. 

This is where our story begins. The Order of The White Lotus has gathered an elite group of young skilled benders, warriors, and non benders. Our heroes have been tasked to find the next Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is my first fic hehe. Yeah so i briefly discussed stuff that has happened in the avatar universe here in the prologue as a refresher, for people who haven't seen the legend of korra yet or for the people who have but forgot what happened. I'll probably upload the next chapter next week or hopefully in a few days, please anticipate <3


	2. The Announcement

It’s a regular summer day for the volcanic city of the Fire Nation’s royal capital. The citizens were out and about doing their daily activities and so were the royal family. Fire Lord Iroh is busy in his throne room, previously called the war chamber during the 100 year war. In contrast to the old ways of the royal family, ever since Fire Lord Zuko’s time the throne room has become the Fire Lord’s conference room to meet and delegate with the leaders of the other nations and the united republic, it has transformed into a humble office. The previous black and gold color motif has been substituted with a bright red with the gold still intact, well designed for authority but without the menacing aura.

Fire Lord Iroh’s mother Izumi, the previous Fire Lord, abdicated from the throne 8 years ago. Iroh II has proven to be a great leader ever since. He set up a Firebending academy that specialized in training lightning bending, and all graduates of the academy had fruitful careers with many job opportunities. One after effect of this is the Fire Nation’s continued technological growth and modernization. With the help of Asami Sato they built electric factories, giving more jobs to the people and making electricity more accessible to the citizens of the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Iroh has also legalized same-sex marriage making the Fire Nation the 3rd out of the 6 nations to do so. The United Republic became the first one to legalize it after the coming out of Avatar Korra and her then girlfriend and now wife Asami Sato. The Air Nomads have been open minded with sexual orientation and gender identities for a long time, and Tenzin, the current leader of the reborn Air Nation plans on keeping it that way.

While the Fire Lord is busy in his office, the royal family including his mother, grandfather and grandmother, and his brother’s family are all having lunch in the palace dining room. Iroh II has a younger brother named Suho who married a beautiful woman who was previously the Head Fire Sage named Joohyun. Suho and Joohyun have 4 children, Taeyong, the crowned prince and next in line to the throne, Hyejoo, a bright young girl who’s a prodigy at firebending, able to produce blue flames much like her great grandaunt azula, Jiheon, a skilled knife thrower, and their youngest daughter, Wonyoung, a skilled dancer and acrobat. 

“So i hear you plan on moving to Republic City to pursue your higher education, your father has been telling me about it.” Zuko says as he motions the servants to bring him more water.

“Yes great grandfather, I hope to immerse myself in Republic City’s modern lifestyle and diverse society. I feel it will help me become a better leader, a Fire Lord that will bring this Nation to a new and modern age.” Taeyong politely replies.  
“I agree and I support you a hundred percent, actually i called a few friends in Republic City and i’ve set up a place for you to stay.”

“Ohhh.. i’m sorry to say this great grandfather Zuko but i politely decline, i actually plan on staying at the RCU(Republic City University) dorms. I know i’m a Prince and all but i think laying low will do good for me.”

“Don’t worry about it Taeyong i believe it will do you good too, i was just making sure in case you didn’t want to stay at the dorms”

“Gee great gramps I’m a big boy now” Taeyong smirks

“You know your great grandfather means well” Suho intervenes

“Yeah Dad I know”

“I ate all of my spicy azulon noodles, can i have more?” says Wonyoung, causing the family to erupt into a fit of laughter.

“So big brother, when does school start? And when do you plan on leaving? Can i turn your bedroom into my walk-in closet”

“School starts next month but i plan on leaving 3 days from now so i have time to settle in and explore the city. And no you can’t turn my bedroom into a walk-in closet you already have one of those Wonyoung”

“Awww but i want two”

“Sorry to interrupt but am i too late to join lunch”

“Uncle Iroh” the 3 Princesses say enthusiastically in unison.

“Of course Son, you know your brother and his daughters are heavy eaters, we’re not even halfway done yet you could probably be late a few minutes more and we’d still be eating” Izumi jokes as she orders the servants to prepare Iroh’s plates

“Good afternoon brother, I hope all’s well with your Fire Lord duties”

“Thanks Suho, but i’m sorry to say all isn’t well. I didn’t just come out of my office to join lunch, i’m actually here to deliver some really bad news.... Avatar Korra has died last night”

The entire Royal Family gasps, even the servants are shocked and one of them almost droped the plates they were carrying.  
“That’s horrible, what’s gonna happen now?”

“That’s exactly why I’m here Taeyong, I have an announcement to make. I know you’ll be moving to Republic City to study and i’m sorry if this is too much for you to handle but I recommended you to the white lotus.”

“Recommend as what? The White Lotus? You mean the Order of the White Lotus”

“Yes. The Order of the White Lotus are looking for young new recruits, i don’t exactly know why but i’m sure an important task will be given to you in the near future. You’re not exactly going to be a member but you’ll be a trainee. The White Lotus has started a co-ed fraternity in several universities and educational institutions around the world, and they’d like you to join the URC chapter”

“Well, i guess i do need extracurricular activities. Yeah i have time for that.”

“Great, now that’s out of the way what’s the main dish for today? I’m starving.” 

And Iroh II proceeds to eat 3 bowls of spicy azulon noodles and 2 pieces of komodo chicken. It seems Suho isn’t Izumi’s only heavy eating son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This one is kinda short but i'll write more long chapters as the story progresses. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Note: I say 6 nations because the north and south water tribes are two seperate nations, and we have the united republic now. So the current avatar world does in fact have 6-ish nations.
> 
> 1/27/19 : I changed Olivia and Irene's names to their Korean names, Hyejoo and Joohyun. Since the Avatar world is mostly inspired by asian culture i decided it would be best for the characters to use their birth names.


	3. The News reaches the watertribe.

Somewhere in the shores of the north pole lies a floating ice temple, the most prestigious water tribe school for both north and south tribe citizens. Yue Academy is basically a cruise ship, except for the fact that it’s an ice palace that maintains its form through the bending of the students and the instructors. 

The Academy was named after Yue, the northern princess that saved the moon spirit by offering her life during the siege of the north. Katara came up with the idea of letting the students travel in a cruise while having them maintain the iced form of the school, it’s an intensive activity that greatly improves their skill. It’s also better for the students to be travelling out in the sea because there’s no better way to study waterbending then to travel by water. By the age of 12 waterbenders from both the north and south watertribe have the option to attend and train under this rigorous academy. 

Two students are currently one their way to the cafeteria for lunch. 

“Have you heard the rumors? I heard the white lotus is looking for recruits? And they’re setting up a fraternity in all the major schools around the world.”

“I don’t care about rumors Yuta..”

“You didn’t let me finish yet, if you get to be a member you have the opportunity to transfer to the University of Republic City and i know you’ve always had big city dreams, you’ve wanted to go there ever since you were a kid didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Yeah that’s great and all but unless this rumor is actually true then this information has no use for me”

“Come on Doyoung don’t be so cold, i know we’re waterbenders and all but you don’t have to be cold-hearted. I just thought the news would excite you”

“I’m sorry Yuta, guess i was a bit too harsh huh. I’m just focusing on my studies right now and i can’t have baseless rumors distracting me. I have an anatomy exam and after that I have to make a report for my medicinal chemicals class.”

“That’s rough buddy, we’re both taking healing subjects but your course load is way more advanced than mine. Well, let’s just enjoy lunch for now.”

The two students enter the cafeteria and fall in line. Doyoung grabs a meal consisting of seal jerky and kale cookies for dessert. Yuta chooses to get seaweed noodles and steamed dumplings. They go to their favorite spot in the cafeteria and start eating, these two prefer to talk less and eat more once they’re situated in a dining table. A few minutes pass and the P.A. speakers are suddenly on, the cheerful chatter in the dining room has died down and everyone is anticipating to hear what the headmaster has to say. 

“Dear Students of Yue Academy, it is with great regret that I offer you this solemn news. Avatar Korra has passed away in her sleep last night.” Gasps can be heard all around, while some sigh out of deep sadness. Avatar Korra, the pride of the water tribe has passed away. To many young waterbenders and even non benders of the water tribe she has served as a symbol of inspiration and progress. Now, an aura of grief and mourning radiates around the halls of Yue Academy.

“I can’t believe I never even got to meet her. She’s an icon, she’s my hero. She changed the world…. she changed mine.” Doyoung pauses and stares off into the distance. He remembers the first time he had a crush on a boy, he felt confused and scared. Historically the water tribes were very conservative nations, the northern tribe was very patriarchal and didn’t even allow women to fight until Katara confronted Pakku, the north’s waterbending master at the time, a century ago. They say water is the element of change, but ever since Doyoung was a child he’s noticed the contradiction between the watertribe and their associated element. The water tribes are the two nations that have changed so little in the course of history. 

During the hundred year war, fire nation soldiers called the people from the water tribe “snow peasants”. Doyoung thinks they deserved it, the water tribes are primitive, mainly because of their geographic location. But even if it weren’t for that, as a society they were behind and isolated from the progress the rest of the world was experiencing. 

And then he read stories of how Avatar Korra pushed the southern water tribe to tolerate the lgbt community. The south still hasn’t legalized same-sex marriage, even the fire nation did it before them. For now, the water tribes tolerates the lgbt but hasn’t fully accepted it. It’s Water Tribe tradition to keep personal matters private, and Water Tribe culture encourages people to keep their sexuality to themselves. Korra and Asami eventually married in Republic City. Avatar Korra was a real waterbender that symbolized change, her influence has caused many improvements and progress in the world.

While reading the history books he also found out about Korra’s shortcomings, but Doyoung admired her weakness. Because from her weakness comes strength. Korra was a stubborn and naive avatar, but she was isolated until the age of 18 and was suddenly exposed to the modern life of Republic City. All of Korra’s failures and battles beared fruits of change. 

Her encounter with the Equalists resulted in the election of non bending presidents in republic city, so non-benders could have a voice, stand equal ground with benders, and feel represented in the government. Her battle with Vaatu and decision to keep the spirit portals open helped humans and spirits to peacefully coexist again. Harmonic convergence also gave random people airbending powers, giving hope to the almost extinct air nation. Her battle with the red lotus scarred and traumatized her, she was even poisoned. And she was unaware that there were still small amounts of poison left in her body for 3 years.

She fought and survived 3 years with poison in her body. Her confrontation with Kuvira inspired Prince Wu to abolish the Earth Kingdom monarchy. Korra was a weak avatar who had many failures, which is why she’s strong and has learned to become wise. 

Every since Doyoung was a small boy women has always inspired him. His mother that keeps the family together, working and being the provider. Ever since his father became sick and was unable to work, his mother has been doing her best to take care of him and his brother.

Doyoung would sometimes accompany his father to the hospital and he would see healers and psychiatrists help his father recover from his mental and physical problems. When he was 12, a very old woman visited the northern water tribe. Rumors of the best healer from the south visiting the north quickly spread. 

Doyoung recalled the books he’s read and then he realized, it was Katara. She came to visit his father in the hospital and did a few physical and psychological therapy sessions with him. After that Doyoung saw his father smile for the first time since his injury. His father can’t walk anymore and needs a wheelchair, but now he’s mentally stable and talks to his family again. Their entire family couldn’t be happier.

Ever since then Doyoung decided to become a healer, and being the bookworm that he is he also developed a passion for modern chemistry. New medicine and chemicals are being discovered everyday and he realized that healing through waterbending isn’t the only option the world has. In order to help the world he must be innovative and look for new ways to improve the field of medicine.

Doyoung didn’t decide to become a healer because he was scared of fighting, on the contrary he’s an excellent fighter who’s won many duels in the north. He was inspired by the women in his life, he grew up believing that fighting isn’t the only way to exhibit strength. People are strong in different ways, emotionally, intellectually, physically. Doyoung wants to help the world in his own unique way.

Which is why he’s having a hard time process this shocking news. Avatar Korra changed his world, and he’s sad she’s not in this world anymore. 

“Doyoung are you okay?.... You’re crying, here let me help you.” Yuta bends the tears away from his face.

“Thanks Yuta, I could’ve done that on my own you know.” Doyoung tries to laugh.

“It’s just that…. She was my hero and…”

“It’s okay buddy, you don’t have to say anything anymore. Why don’t we get back to our room and rest for awhile before our next class starts.”

“Yeah, i’d like that”


	4. The General of Zaofu / Prince Taeyong's Departure

General Youngho is the highest ranking military leader of the city of Zaofu, also known as the home of the Metal Clan. He was born to a family of nomadic sandbenders but eventually his mother and father found their way to Zaofu and have settled there ever since. He was an only child who lived a well off life in the most technologically advanced city in the world. One day Suyin Beifong had an important meeting with the other world leaders to attend to in Republic City. The matriarch and leader of the Metal Clan asked Youngho to accompany him, a month after their trip Suyin appointed him as the new military general of Zaofu.

During his brief stay in Republic City he watched a pro-bending match and saw the love of his life in the ring, Yoonoh. Yoonoh was an earth pro-bending athlete, he was the leader of the seismic badger moles. After the fight Youngho went backstage and pretended to be a fan asking for an autograph, it just so happens that he caught Yoonoh’s eyes too.

They eventually saw each other again at a high society gala celebrating humanities and the arts. The seismic badger moles were invited due to their well esteemed reputation in the athletic world. They started to talk and the rest is history, now they’re happily engaged and Yoonoh has retired as a pro-bending athlete and started living with Youngho in Zaofu.

Youngho just got back home from a meeting with the Zaofu Council. Yoonho hears the door open and greets his fiance backhome with a shout from the kitchen.

“Hey babe how was work? I cooked your favorites, seared wild elephant koi with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad”

“Work was… kinda stressful. How do you feel about going back to Republic City?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“Me and a few other soldiers have been assigned to accompany Suyin to an event..”

“What event?”

“Avatar Korra’s funeral”

Yoonoh stopped stirring the soup he was boiling for a second. Taking time to let the news sink in.

“Yeah we all had the same expression during the meeting, but don’t worry the funeral is gonna be next week. We’ll have plenty of time to pack.”

“I guess I should call my parents and tell them to clean my old room.” Yoonoh says with a smile. Youngho takes off his suit coat, tosses it in the laundry and quickly rushes to the kitchen so he can hug Yoonoh from the back.

“Youngho stop!! I’m still preparing lunch.”

“Lunch can wait, I have something else in mind that I wanna eat” And with a sly smirk Youngho starts kissing Yoonoh in the neck. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been 2 days since the death of Avatar Korra has been announced and the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation have been busy preparing for the Prince’s departure to Republic City.

The Royal Servants have been helping Taeyong pack since the morning. Taeyong made sure to pack all of his new clothes and leave all his traditional fire nation garments behind, he’ll be living in the most modern city in the world so he has to dress the part. 

Just when he was about to finish packing he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in” Taeyong announces to whoever’s on the other side

A few seconds of silence pass by until he sees his three sisters come in one by one with various items in their hand.

Hyejoo fidgets with the necklace in her hand before she speaks, “We’re gonna miss you you know, I’ll miss having a doting big brother telling me what to do” 

“Aww I’ll miss you all too, come here give me a hug”

The three of them tackle their brother, almost making Taeyong lose his balance.

“This necklace is for you, i made it with Mom. You know how she was the one who trained me and helped me control my blue flames. Me and Mom melted this metal with our firebending and made this necklace.”

“Wow Hyejoo, that’s so cool! I’ve never heard of firebending powerful enough to melt metal before, maybe not during sozin’s comet.”

“Well it wasn’t that easy, it took us 8 months to make it. My bending isn’t that powerful yet.”

“But i’m sure you’ll be an even better firebender one day, I’m already of you.” Taeyong stares fondly at his sister

“Okay my turn my turn!” Wonyoung says eagerly while she bounces about.

“Okay Wonyoung calm down, so what’s your parting gift for me?”

“I made this dashing red suit but black satin lapel for my dashingly handsome brother, do you like it?”

“I love it Wonyoung, thank you. I’ll wear this on my first day of school.”

Everyone’s eyes are suddenly on Jiheon waiting for her to hand the item she’s keeping behind her back, she’s hesitating so Taeyong puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on little sister don’t be so shy, why are you so nervous?”

“Maybe you won’t like it, and you guys are probably gonna laugh at me again..”

“Let me guess you’re giving me a weapon as my parting gift, don’t worry we’ve all gotten used to your inclination for deadly sharp metal objects.”

“I know you guys secretly think I’m weird for being obsessed with weapons and violence especially in an era of peace, buy i’m giving you this special knife for your protection. You probably believe the world is filled with nice people but i’m here to wake you up big brother, you’ll meet nasty people along the way and you’ll eventually have to defend yourself.”

“Chill Jiheon, I think we’ve all had our fair share of self-defense training ever since we were kids”

Taeyong takes the knife in his hands and examines it up close, “So, what’s so special about this knife?”

“It’s made out of a special conductor, it will let you amplify your lighting and it even increases your target accuracy because it concentrates all the electrical energy in the tip of the blade. Pretty cool huh?”

“Where did you get something so… lethal?”

“I had it made by our Royal weaponsmith, i designed and came up with the idea of course.”

“I’ll be sure to keep this with me at all times, in case something bad happens. Thank you Jiheon.”

Taeyong doesn’t know what he did in his life to be deserving of such a wonderful and loving family. He doesn’t even know if he has a past life, “Is the avatar the only person that gets reincarnated? Or do regular people get reincarnated too?” He wonders. But all he knows is that he’s grateful for the life he has know.

He hugs all of his sisters again giving them all a kiss on the cheek, they all whine except for wonyoung. Complaining that their big girls that don’t need to be babied anymore.

He quickly visits his parents’ room and his great grandfather’s room to say goodbye. Sadly he wasn’t able to bid farewell to his uncle, but he knows best not to disturb the Fire Lord.

The royal carriage takes him to the docks and there he boards a fetty set to depart for Republic City. As the ferry starts its journey a deep excitement heats up in the pit of Taeyong’s chest, something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

The last time he was this excited was the day before he came out to his family. Fire Lord Iroh legalized gay marriage in the fire nation during that time and even his Father and Mother agreed to it. Taeyong has had quite the adventure experimenting with his schoolmates in the Royal Fire Academy for Boys. It wasn’t until that time, when he was sure his family would approve that he decided to come out.

Now he’s on his way to Republic City, and new adventures await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally i was able to update. Now this is were the story really starts, this chapter and the previous ones were all basically just introductions but this is when things start to pick up their pace.
> 
> Also has anyone noticed that the events of Chapter 1, 2 , and the first half of chapter 3(excluding the prologue) all happened during the same day and time. I left a hint, they're all having lunch the moment Avatar Korra's death was announced.
> 
> Thanks for reading, i hope you wait for the next chapter <3


	5. Welcome to Republic City

It’s Taeyong’s first time travelling by sea, when they were kids him and his sisters always travelled by airship when they would go on vacations to other places. It takes him a while to get used to it, he threw up several times due to sea sickness during the journey.

He met a fellow fire nation citizen on board, a girl named Kahei. She seemed to be about the same age as him and she had long beautiful pink hair, a portion of her hair was tied up in a ponytail resembling an apple. He found out Kahei also lived in the Fire Nation capital, and that she attended Royal Fire Academy for girls.

Kahei currently works as a hairstylist. She left her family’s salon in order to start a career of her own. She’s on her way to Republic City to meet her cousin, a fashion designer. She plans on starting a business with him.

Taeyong thinks it’s pretty cool, maybe he might pay them a visit someday. He has been wanting a change of hairstyle for quite some time.

“I’m on my way to Republic City to study political science in RCU.”

“Ohh, that makes sense… I guess the Prince should major in politics.”

“For a second there i thought you didn’t know I was the Prince.”

“Don’t worry, i don’t like sucking up to royalty. That’s why i treated you as if you were a normal person.”

“Well, considering how you graduated from the Royal Fire Academy then you must be nobility too, or at least come from a wealthy family. I wonder why I haven’t seen you in any galas or parties.”

“Come on Prince Taeyong, we’re on our way to Republic City to start a new life. Let’s leave all that high society nonsense behind us. Once we land, we’ll be part of the masses… I never liked that high society nonsense anyway, my parents always hated me for never coming to those stupid parties. My cousin however, he loves high society parties… he’s probably dining with Republic City elite right now and discussing what outfits to wear for Avatar Korra’s funeral.”

“Judging by his profession i think that’s a wise choice, you should follow in his footsteps.”

“My job is to stay in the parlor, I don’t need to socialize. I’ll let him do all of that for me.”

Taeyong and Kahei both give each other a smile and stare off into the distance of the ocean. It takes 5 days for the ferry to arrive in shores of Republic City, Taeyong and Kahei bid farewell to each other and go their separate ways.

Taeyong steps off the ship dressed in a crisp white oxford shirt underneath a knitted red vest, a bolo tie with a gold dragon pendant, and black trousers. He’s greeted at the docks by a representative from the Fire Nation embassy, they have prepared a chauffeur and a convertible satomobile, one of the latest models, to take him to RCU.

Stepping inside the vehicle made him exhilarated, for it was his first time to ride in a satomobile. Taeyong had a very traditional lifestyle growing up as a prince, riding horse carriages despite existing technology of modern vehicles. Airships and submarines were perhaps the most high tech vehicles he has experienced. Now he finally gets the chance to rid a vehicle on land.

The sound of the engine starting made him jump from his seat worrying the chauffeur but Taeyong quickly brushes it off and tells him not to worry and orders him to start driving to their destination instead.

The streets of Republic City are filled with mobs of people, a mix of office workers, tourists, students, and regular citizens making their way through the day. The chaotic and busy streets is oddly satisfying to Taeyong, it’s a contrast to his quiet and peaceful life in the Royal Capital of the Fire Nation.

They briefly pass by Avatar Korra Park and he gets a quick glimpse of her statue. He sees buildings of various sizes in the distance, and he notices the spirit vines scattered around random spots in the city.

He sees a flock of birds in the sky along with a few flying spirits. Seconds later he sees airbenders coming from another direction, some of them are wearing traditional orange and yellow clothes and are using a glider staff, while the others were dressed in wingsuits. He thinks the one in wingsuits look cute, they sort of resemble flying squirrels.

The chauffeur drops him off in front of the admission building, as Taeyong has instructed. They both take Taeyong’s luggage from the trunk, and Taeyong thanks the chauffeur for his service.

Once inside the building he goes straight to the reception and asks directions for the admissions office. He’s told to go the 2nd floor and enter Jaden Jeong’s office. He leaves his luggage at the reception area and goes upstairs, he scans the area and sees a room with a plaque of Jaden Jeong’s name on the door.

He knocks and waits for someone to answer. A man that seems to be in his early 40s opens the door. He donned a classic black suit, a crescent moon pin can be seen attached on his left lapel.

“Come in Prince Taeyong, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine as well.”

“My name is Jaden Jeong, and I am the dean of this University. Your uncle tells me you plan on majoring in Political Science, i’ve already made the necessary arrangements. Classes start next week.” The Dean hands him a folder containing several documents, “In here you’ll find the list of your schedules and classes and your certificate of enrollment which you’ll be handing over to the dorms to get your room.”

“Thank you Dean.”

“It’s my pleasure Taeyong, i hope you have a wonderful time here in the university.”

“I will, and by the way i look your moon pin. If you don’t mind me asking, are you of water tribe descent?”

“Oh this, well yes, my mom was. And my dad was a nonbending native to republic city. I’m a nonbender too. My mom gave this pin to me when i was a kid and i’ve treasured it ever since.”

“That’s so sweet, I have a family heirloom i treasure too. It’s this golden dragon,” Taeyong motions his hand to the pendant in his chest, “It was a gift from my father…. Well I guess i’ll be off then, thank you again for your time dean.” And with that taeyong exits the office. He goes back to the reception to retrieve his luggage and makes his way to the dorms.

The University is located in the outskirts of Republic City, it lies near the mountains and is rich with greenery. The rays of the afternoon sun filters through the trees, Taeyong looks around and sees student out and about with their friends. Some are laying on the grass reading a book, a few athletes can be seen jogging around the university park, while most of the others are just walking by and having casual conversations with their cliques. Taeyong smiles thinking about the many people he will meet and all the fun he’ll have.

The dorm was a 15 minute walk away from the admissions building. Instead of arriving at a building he arrives at a huge gate as a royal palace is being kept hidden inside. He tells the guards that he’s a new student and they open the gates for him.

Once the gate opens he is brought face to face with a vast field with several architectural structures. A plain building is located in the center, which he assumes is the main building where the reception office. To the far left he sees compounds made out of wood, metal, and cement, and are painted in white, giving off the vibe of a water tribe community. Beside those compounds is a beautiful crystal clear lake which connects to the waterfalls in the mountains, at the center of the lake is a white temple stranded on a small island. The waterfalls can be seen from where he stands but from a far distance.

At the right of the dormitory landscape are spiralling towers mimicking the ones from the air temples. They’re mounted on tiny hills and spirit vines can be seen crawling along the surface of the towers. Behind the main building are a collection of compounds inspired from earth kingdom architecture, located on the left, and fire nation architecture, located on the right.

Taeyong proceeds to enter the main building and presents the necessary documents to the reception. The receptionist then starts asking him questions, “Sir would you like a room in the Fire Nation dorms? Or do you want a random one so you can socialize with the other students? By the way we have a roommate system here and we don’t separate the students by sex, it will be possible for you to have a female roommate.”

Taeyong hesitates before answering, “Before i make a decision can you please tell me more about the dorm system, like why are there 4 different dorms inspired by the different nations? I thought Republic City was supposed to be a symbol of unity and harmony?”

“If you don’t mind a short history lesson then sure i’ll explain to you everything. When Republic City University was first built we did have regular dorms, a few years later the cultural studies department of the university suggested that we renovate the dorms to look like the homes from the four different nations. The reason as to why is because students needed to reconnect with their culture. Yes republic city is the symbol of unity and harmony of the four nations but the diversity of citizens in this city was starting to obliterate culture. The first people who settled in Republic City all got along, they mingled with each other which lead to cultural exchange. But that also lead to confusion, and a loss of one’s identity. The descendants of the first settlers and the new generation of migrants in the city all have no trace of their own culture. Which is why our universities are like this. It’s a way for students to reconnect with their roots, but you being a fire nation citizen doesn’t mean you have to live in the Fire Nation dorms, you can live in the water tribe compound near the lake for all i care. Students are allowed to pick wherever they wanna live, you can even change your location the next school year, in that way we’re promoting cultural exchange and also for the students to learn about other cultures.”

“I guess i’ll take a room in the Fire Nation dorms, I’m kinda homesick right now. Maybe i’ll switch next year.”

“Okay give me a second to look through the available rooms,” The lady at the reception checks a few folders before continuing her conversation with Taeyong.

“Here, you’ll be in room 246, these are the keys. Don’t worry i’ll be escorting you to your room.”

They pass by the grass lawn behind the main building and in front of the earth kingdom and fire nation dorms. The symbols of the four nations can be seen etched on the grass of the lawn.

The lady leads him to a small residential house with red tiles and gold metal linings on the roof. The body of the house is a shade of gray and it’s made out of cement. Taeyong thanks the lady and enters the house, it’s small but spacious enough inside, definitely fit for two people. There are two beds on the left and the right, two reading tables on both sides of the room as well, there’s also two closets and bathrooms on each side.

It’s 5 pm but Taeyong is tired from travelling so he decides to change into his pajamas and takes a quick nap. By the time he opens his eyes he realizes that he’s constrained and can’t move, his hands and feet are tied to a chair with ropes. And a piece of cloth is covering his mouth.

He sees a figure in the shadows, he can barely see his face but he can still see his silhouette. The figure starts to speak, it’s the voice of a man.

“Prince Taeyong, we’ve been waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH i'm so happy i got to update again, i hope you guys enjoy this new chapter <3
> 
> I tried my best narrating and describing the dormitories. I have this complicated landscape in my head and the dorms all look different and resemble the homes in the different nations, i hope i was able to get the point across.
> 
> Here are some picture references to make things more clear 
> 
> The watertribe residential house dorms look like this but pure white, with white tiled roofs.  
> -https://image.slidesharecdn.com/ancientjapan-100608153247-phpapp02/95/ancient-japan-hh-1-728.jpg?cb=1276012215  
> -https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/fc/e0/84fce0bb41ff99a65c0d95fddc5b7966.jpg
> 
> The homes in the water tribe are all made of ice but since this is in republic city i just settled with white houses.
> 
> The Air towers kinda looks like a smaller Air temple, like Air temple island  
> -https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/8/8d/Air_Temple_Island_overview.png/revision/latest?cb=20121107105550  
> but the hills aren't that high and it's still closer to the ground, you can walk to the bottom of the temple and you'll see a door. It's still very accessible by ground unlike the actual Air temples the air nomads lived in where you had to fly to get to them.
> 
> This is what the fire nation dorms look like  
> -https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/houtian/images/e/ec/FNPiandaosHome.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100509045620
> 
> And the earth kingdom dorms  
> -https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/8/87/Team_Avatar%27s_Upper_Ring_house.png/revision/latest?cb=20130701085929
> 
> the house taeyong is in is the same size as this  
> -https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/8/87/Team_Avatar%27s_Upper_Ring_house.png/revision/latest?cb=20130701085929  
> but with fire nation colors of course
> 
>  
> 
> Also, all the characters have black/dark brown/natural dark hair unless stated otherwise.


	6. The Test

“Prince Taeyong, we’ve been waiting for you.” The man says from the shadows.

 

Taeyong looked around his surroundings trying to figure out where he’s been taken to but he can’t see anything. He seems to be in the middle of an empty dark room, the only light source is a bulb above his head, the light barely reached the corners of the room.

 

He flails his entire body struggling to set himself free from the constraints of the rope. He decides it’s best to stop and do nothing for the meantime. He closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind. 

 

_ “Think Taeyong, what would be the best course of action.” _ he says to himself. _ One option would be to burn the cloth in my mouth with my breath, and then shout and call for help. But we’re probably in a very remote place right now, no one would likely hear me. Or, instead of calling for help i could burn the ropes in my feet with the fire breath technique but wait… _

 

He wiggles his hands around the rope and feels a wet sensation in his skin.  _ Shit, the ropes are wet, and so is the cloth. _

 

Taeyong makes up his mind and quickly brings his plans into action. He takes in a deep breathe, concentrating the chi in his stomach, feeling the heat inside his body, flowing through his lungs, then exhaling a warm heat wave from his mouth. He slowly tries to dry the cloth first before doing anything risky that might catch attention. 

 

He successfully dries up the cloth after 5 minutes of breathing on it, he rests for 1 more minute to replenish his energy. He takes in a huge amount of air into his nostrils and exhales fire on the piece of fabric constricting his mouth, burning it and inhaling all the flames back in his nostrils before the flaming cloth burns his face.   
  
He redirects the heat inside his body and releases it once again through his mouth, aiming a huge ball of fire at the man in front of him. He aims successfully burning the figure that’s facing him, the burning silhouette in front of him provides enough light to see the entirety of the room.   
  
He is indeed inside an empty room, he scans the area and sees a glass mirror to his upper left, inside is a man standing in a room that looked like a control center. The man is Jaden Jeong. Taeyong turns his eyes back to the burning body in front of him and realizes it’s a wooden doll, with a radio speaker attached to its throat.

  
“What is the meaning of this?!” He asks furiously    
  
“This was a mere test,” Jaden responds nonchalantly.

 

Taeyong didn’t waste any more time trying to continue the conversation. He releases a burst of flames from his palms and tries to aim it at the ropes currently typing up his hands, he struggles trying to aim properly due to his lack of vision because his hands are tied behind his back. He takes the risk of burning his hands, engulfing it in flames in order to burn the ropes. 

 

He tries to contain his screams but tears start to fall from his eyes. He was able to burn the ropes and break free. His hands are badly injured but he gathers his last ounce of strength and stands in a T- position, with his feet together and hands on his side, with his middle and index finger pointed out and the rest of his fingers closed towards his palm. 

 

He starts to feel excruciating pain in his hands but he ignores the sensation and tries to clear his mind to prepare for what he’s about to do. He shifts his stance and starts to move his hands and arms in a circular motion, concentrating on his inner chi, then directing the energy through his arms and then his fingertips. He starts to produce lightning while continuing his circular motion, he tries to decide if he should shoot his lightning at the dean or at the wall in front of him. There are no doors in the room meaning his only form of escape is to either get inside the control room or break through the walls.

 

He bends his left knee and stretches his right leg and he motions his arms to his chest in a crossed position, charging all the electrical energy he’s built up. And then he spins and shoots jaden jeong inside the control room while he fires another shot of lightning from his other arm, aiming it at the wall. 

 

One of the biggest rules in lightning generation is that you have to release all the energy from your body because keeping the electrical energy inside your body will have deadly and lethal effects, which is why the most common stance lightning benders perform when attacking is with their arms in opposite directions, one in front of them pointed at their target and another one pointed at their back where they release the remaining energy. In this case, Taeyong has used it to his advantage to shoot two birds with one stone. 

 

He runs towards the hole in the wall without looking back and bothering to see what happened to the Dean. And just when he thinks he has escaped two chi blockers ambush him once he steps outside, they hit his chi points and immobilize his arms and legs causing him to fall to the ground. He hears footsteps behind him and the man starts to speak, “Congratulations Taeyong, you’re one step closer to becoming a member of the white lotus.”

 

“You mean there’s one more test left?” Taeyong snarks back at him as he flails helplessly.

 

“Patience dear child, the next test isn’t as cruel as this one. In the meantime my two students here will bring you to a hospital.”

 

The two chi blockers carry Taeyong to a satomobile parked around the corner. He tries to stay awake during the ride but his body is in so much pain and he’s so exhausted he ends up passing out. 

 

He wakes up and the next thing he sees is a boy dressed in blue clothes with fur trimmings. Taeyong notices that one of his hand feels cold and wet, he sees that the boy is trying to heal him. He looks at the boy and ends up staring at him for a minute or so, the boy notices that he’s awake and greets him, “Oh hey you’re awake, uhm.. I’m Doyoung by the way. I’ve been assigned to heal you.”

 

“Nice to meet you Doyoung, I’m Taeyong…”

 

“Prince of The Fire Nation, I know… uhm i mean yes nice to meet you too.”  _ Why did you say that? Why??!!!! Doyoung stop being so awkward. _

 

“Uhm, how long have i been asleep?”

 

“2 days, your arms are badly injured and i sense that the chi in your body has been depleted. Have you done any extreme bending lately?”

 

“Yeah… you could say that.”

 

“That explains the fatigue your body is experiencing, it’s only natural for you to sleep that long.” Doyoung stops healing Taeyong’s arms and returns the water he’s been bending to the bucket in the corner of the room, “Stay here, relax and get some rest if you still need too. I’ll go notify the Grand Lotus that you’re awake.”

  
_ Grand Lotus? Ahh..  _ Taeyong remembers now, he’s mind was fuzzy when he woke up but now it’s all coming back. Jaden Jeong, his capture, a test, the white lotus. He just got to Republic City and he’s already been caught up in a whirlwind of events, he closes his eyes again in anticipation that this isn’t the last crazy thing that will be happening to him. And he needs all the rest he can get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since i updated ahhh i'm so sorry i've been so busy with school. So yes they finally meet!! Next chapter is gonna be about how Doyoung got to republic city, cause you're probably wondering "Wasn't he supposed to be at sea at that floating waterbending school?" well yeah and you'll find out all about that next chapter. Next chapter might take a while to be uploaded too cause as i've said i'm busy huhu. But thanks for reading i love you all.
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday Jungwoo and Stream Butterfly by Loona. LOONCT FIGHTING!!


	7. Chapter 7

Announcement: This fic will be on hiatus. I'm graduating this semester and i'm super busy. I still plan on finishing this don't worry. Thanks for understanding <3


End file.
